happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MCPC04
Cries for help! Akihabara Town is not helping dad! (助けのさけび！秋葉原町がパパを助けてくれない！ Tasuke no sakebi! Akihabara machi ga papa wo tasuketekurenai!) is the fourth episode of Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. Summary Yuuka returns home from getting the shopping and admiring the size of Akihabara Academy, to find her father holding a chair tightly to keep himself standing and having trouble breathing. Yuuka freaks out and drops the shopping and goes to help him. Her mother leaves work early to help Yuuka with her husband and takes him to the hospital. The two girls find out that the town is not helping him and that he might have to leave them to go somewhere near the ocean. Synopsis Yuuka walks out of the shopping centre with two bags full of groceries in each hand and turns in the direction of where her house is. Yuuka walks past Akihabara Academy and gasps because of how big it is. She put down her shopping bags and walks the perimeter of the school and is astonished at how long it took her to actually walk around it. Finally after admiring the school for another 10 minutes, Yuuka goes back to the shopping bags and continues her walk home. Yuuka walks through the door of her home with a big smile on her face and stops for a second to take her shoes off. She walks down the hallway and see her father's back to her. Yuuka lightly skips towards him and stops when she sees him gripping a chair tightly with his two hands and his legs shaking. She drops the shopping bags and walks towards her father and asks if he's okay. As she walks she hears her father breathing heavily and Yuuka immediately thinks he is having a seizure. She runs over and makes her father sit down in a chair and grabs the phone on the kitchen bench and rings her mother to come home as quickly as she can. Sachio's breathing gets worse and Yuuka starts trembling, afraid that her father might die before her eyes. Meanwhile, Usako is seen rushing around in the locker room of the shopping centre and muttering worryingly to herself. She then rushes past her workmates and runs to her car and hops in and drives as quickly as she can to her house. When Usako walks through the doors, Glass flies through the kitchen window and whispers in Yuuka's ear asking what's wrong. Yuuka says her father is very sick and needs to go to the hospital. Glass flies out again to found Etsuko and tell her whats going on. Usako comes through the door and helps Yuuka walk Sachio to the car. Yuuka runs back inside to put her shoes on and lock the house up and jumps in the car. Meanwhile, Hotaru is siting in the lounge room of Shadow Empire Tower when Ryuu walks in and asks why she isn't down fighting Pretty Cure. Hotaru says she isn't feeling well and Ryuu laughs, saying he'll be fighting Pretty Cure for her instead. An hour or so later, Nurse Ko walks out of the emergency room and says that she would like Usako and Yuuka to come with her. Worried and scared for her father, Yuuka asks Ko if Sachio is alright and Ko says he is in a stable condition. Usako sighs in relief and they see Doctor Miura waiting by a dorm room. He tells them that Akihabara Town is making Sachio's condition worse and that he should move somewhere closer to the ocean if he wants his disease to be gone. Upset about this, Usako runs out of the hospital and outside ignoring her mother's shouts to come back, and she runs past Ryuu who is walking towards the hospital. Glass flies towards Yuuka with Etsuko right behind her. Etsuko asks what's wrong and Yuuka tells her what is going on. Suddenly, a scream comes from the hospital. A heartbeat monitor Kurogane was causing havoc in the hospital! Yuuka runs towards the hospital to save her father but is stopped by Etsuko and is told not to be reckless. Yuuka shakes her head and says she isn't being reckless and that her father is in the hospital, along with other helpless souls. Etsuko tells her to transform, and the two transform. Together the two split up and Cure Mirage goes straight to where her father was. She smashed through the window and saw her father staring at her with wide eyes. Cure Mirage smiles sheepishly and says that he should stay calm and that there is a monster in the hospital. Suddenly the door blasts open and the Kurogane walks through with Ryuu right behind him. Cure Mirage stand in front of Sachio and uses Pounding Restriction to get Kurogane out of the room but instead the attack is whipped away by the Kurogane's cord. Shocked, Cure Mirage stands in front of her father as the Kurogane advances onto her but Cure Change flies through the door and uses Royal Blue Bang to drive the Kurogane out of the hospital. Cure Mirage flies out, avoids the Kurogane's whip and kicks the Kurogane in its side and uses Holy Pink Light to purify it. Cure Mirage turns around just in time to see Ryuu disappearing. Cure Change asks if she's okay and Cure Mirage nods, thinking that she should have expected something like this to happen. A few minutes later, Yuuka and Etsuko walk through the doors to find Sachio telling Usako, Nurse Ko and Doctor Miura about Cure Mirage. Yuuka clears her throat and she tells her father that she will study as best as she can to become a doctor and save everyone who's sick. Etsuko asks how long she dreamt of wanting to be a doctor, and Yuuka says ever since she was little. Sachio smiles weakly and sips a tiny bit of water from his cup. Major Events * Sachio's health is shown to be really bad and he might have to leave his family to go live somewhere closer to the ocean. * Yuuka's dream of becoming a doctor is revealed. * Kuromiya Ryuu appears for the first time. Trivia * This is the first episode where a Cure's parent is revealed to actually collapse and shows that it is really bad if something like this happens. Characters Cures * Yakushimaru Yuuka/ Cure Mirage * Goto Etsuko/ Cure Change Mascots * Glass Shadow Empire * Kuromiya Ryuu * Mayonaka Hotaru * Kurogane Supporting Characters * Yakushimaru Sachio * Yakushimaru Usako * Doctor Miura * Nurse Ko Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:CureKanade